


City Dazzle

by glassandeyes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M!Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: You've recently moved to Ikebukuro, and your dad has hired a man named Shizuo Heiwajima to protect you while you get your bearings.(aka there's no good shizuo/m!reader so i gotta make it myself......)





	City Dazzle

Shizuo Heiwajima.  
The name of the man your father had hired to protect you, and guide you around Ikebukuro.  
The name of the _strongest_ man in Ikebukuro.

You were new in town, so for the most part, you followed your silent bodyguard around the city. Occasionally he would point out something important, or something memorable, but said little else.

You weren't sure how to feel about him. His presence wasn't menacing, exactly. But there was no mistaking that he was there. Clearly, he was well known in the city, because people noticed him easily and many tended to stay out of his way.

For the most part, you were awestruck by the bright signs and the city bustle. It was mostly unfamiliar; back at home, you lived in a more suburban area. Even in the heart of your hometown, it was nothing like Ikebukuro.

Shizuo noticed the dazed look on your faced, and commented, "The city dazzle doesn't last that long. Give it a week- you'll be the same as everyone else here."

His voice snapped you out of your trance. "I don't know. I've never lived in a city, so I think it'll last a bit longer than that." You said in response.

He shrugged. "Well, we'll see what happens." He looked at his phone momentarily.

"<Y/N>, it's getting late. Do you remember where you'll be staying?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh- yes. I'll be in the Centurion hotel for the time being." You told him, after a moment of thinking.

"Alright. I will make sure you get checked in, and then I'll be heading home. You have my phone number in case something happens, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Shizuo leaving you to continue taking in the city sights like a kid in a candy shop.

Eventually, you reached the hotel and got settled in. When it was time for you and Shizuo to part ways for the night, you thanked him for his help.

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me i love shizuo heiwajima and i want to marry him. i plan on writing more for this but who knows if thatll even happen
> 
> i was greatly dissatisfied with the lack of big gay shizuo content that isnt shizaya so... if u want something done rite u gotta do it urself


End file.
